Such a thermotherapy device is known, for example, from DE 20 2005 021 580 U1. The prior-art thermotherapy device has a hood which is vertically movably suspended from a support structure. Further, a radiant heater, which is directed toward the reclining surface, is mounted on the support structure. In the open position of the hood, this hood still lies vertically below the radiant heater. The hood is partly transparent for IR radiation, such that heat radiation directed toward the reclining surface by the radiant heater can irradiate IR-transparent parts of the hood and can thus reach the reclining surface. A continuous feed of heat can be achieved with this device, i.e., the radiant heater can operate without interruption, while the hood is moved from the closed position into the open position or vice versa. However, the heat radiation from the radiant heater is nevertheless weakened when passing through the partly IR-transparent hood. The material for the IR-transparent areas is very expensive, on the one hand, and the IR-transparent areas can only be integrated into the hood with difficulty, on the other hand.
Another thermotherapy device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,499 B1. Here, the hood is moved upwards via an electric linear drive, as a result of which the opening process has a relatively long duration. The radiant heater is integrated within the hood. For safety reasons, it only switches on when the hood is moved fully up, and must be immediately switched off again when moving the hood down and must be covered by means of a hinged cover in order to protect the baby from the radiator which is still very hot at this point in time. A simultaneous heating of the hood in the closed state, for example, for avoiding condensation from steam on the inner wall of the hood and for avoiding radiation losses of the baby, is not possible.
A thermotherapy device with fixed heating radiator and with a flap in the hood, which must be open in order to be able to radiate the child unhindered with the hood being open, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,022. This requires complicated mechanics. In addition, the full heat radiation reaches the infant only with the hood raised up and with the flap being open.
Another thermotherapy device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,914 B1. Here, two hood parts, separated in length, are carried by the radiant heater, whereby both hood parts are folded upwards when opening. The radiant heater can be moved up and be swung to the side for X-ray examinations. The position of the hood and the position of the radiant heater interfere with the access to the patient in the open state.
A thermotherapy device, in which a hood, which can be swung backwards out of the way, can be swung backwards about a pivot axis lying at the head end of the thermotherapy device, is known from WO 2009/073693. By swinging the hood behind the head end of the patient, the radiant heater must be arranged at a considerable height above the reclining surface, which has an effect on the mechanical stability and transportability of the thermotherapy device.